


That's insane, man!

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2016/2017 season, Gen, Michal POV, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Michal's POV on his new (ghost) training mate
Series: Quarantink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	That's insane, man!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bunny.

He had heard about it, well, to be fair, he'd even gone on youtube and looked for the vids. Who could blame him? Four quads they had told him. And no, not four quads in the whole comp. Four quads in the damn'd free skate alone. That's insane! So he'd gone and watched it with his own two eyes. And man, that was true indeed! And he couldn't deny it, he'd been excited of being training mates with the kid, seeing him do that crazy magic for real. And in the same way, he'd been pretty disappointed when he'd learned that the kid was going to train up in Michigan for a while.

But now, three months later, he was back in town. He was there, in front of him for real, drilling jump after jump, with a consistency that looked almost scary. Awe-inducing he'd say. Made his head almost spin, when he tried - and failed - to count all four rotations. But 'twas also terribly trilling, slowly stirring something in him, pulling him in, pushing him farther.

And Michal went. 


End file.
